


Gilded

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Gilded

**Gilded**

‘Was there ever a more pompous twit than Gilderoy Lockhart?’ Severus sniggered as he sorted parchment to eliminate clutter in his new office.

‘Women liked him,’ Harry replied as he remembered Hermione and Molly mooning over the DADA instructor from his second year. ‘He must have had some sort of charm. Perhaps he was part Veela. I have always wondered about the Malfoys.’

‘There is no way Lockhart was. As for Lucius . . . ’ Severus’s voice drifted off.

‘Want to talk more about that?’

‘Not especially.’

‘Whatever you say, Headmaster.’

'Quiet or you will be punished.’

‘One can only hope,’ Harry laughed.  



End file.
